Of Couches And Sleeping Beauties
by A Tale Of Brothers
Summary: Yuri can't help but focus on something else than the TV screen. Fluri AU, another quick prompt for the challenge - pure fluff this time.


**A.N:** Another prompt I've been given, and this time I promise I'm focusing on my 30 days challenge now ^^'

* * *

**Of Cuddles And Sleeping Beauties**

Yuri's eyelids were slowly shutting close as he stared at the TV with a bored expression, his thoughts having wandered off to other places long ago. He thought about various topics, from the time which he had to pick Karol from college at the day after to help him with his arts assignment to the few concert tickets he'd been saving for nearly 5 months; about how much he loathed to know he had to pay a visit to old Raven, not because he didn't like the pervert but because he'd have to brave the icy weather outside; about Repede or work at the Brave Vesperia…basically anything but the movie playing on the small screen before him.

What was it about again? He didn't seem to remember and for the life of him couldn't bring himself to care any less. Some stupid shit like a soap opera, surely, not worth an ounce of his attention. Even though mind was foggy with fatigue and boredom, he was ready to bet it had been Flynn's idea.

Speaking of which, Yuri noticed there hadn't been any sound coming from next to him in a while. Looking to his right side, he lifted his shoulder just in time to catch the other's head bumping onto him.

"Woah hey, what the hell Flynn?!" he jumped.

When no answer came back however, the dark haired leaned in a little closer to find himself looking at his best friend's soundly sleeping face. Yuri's first thought was pushing him off and wake him up; he wouldn't have hesitated to do so if it wasn't for Flynn's expression. He looked peaceful, even if the dark bags under his eyes betrayed a rather great exhaustion. He'd been working even more and had stayed at the office way longer than before for the past few weeks, mostly because both their incomes were getting short and they needed to get enough supplies for the winter when going out shopping for groceries wasn't nearly as fun. The two of them had been working overtime a lot lately - but it was clear Yuri had the most pleasant job out of them, even though Flynn never complained about his own.

Evenings like this had become scarce and it was on a mere whim they had both decided to take a small break and relax for the night, especially since it was Friday night and he'd by some miracle succeeded to convince Flynn to spend a few hours on the couch and lazy around instead of working in his room – something the blond moron felt the need to do even on week-ends. Yuri would be lying if he said he didn't miss such calm evenings just watching some movies, playing games and eating fast food; they had used to do that a lot when they were younger (the fast food being due to Flynn's amazing lack of cullinary skills and Yuri's own laziness to cook anything since that required time and effort).

Still watching his friend intently, Yuri could feel Flynn's deep breathing grazing his neck in short warm blows that sent tiny pleasant shudders running down his skin. Such togetherness wasn't seldom, especially since they practically shared everything, but Yuri found himself fascinated by his partner's sleeping form next to him. Flynn's chest was rising and falling evenly, his lips – deliciously tempting and a little chapped from the constant, freezing cold outside – were half open, his eyelids perfectly still. He had something of an angelic expression right then, as sappy as that sounded, and Yuri'd be damned if he ever admitted that aloud to anyone but himself. Not only angelic though, he kept musing. He was…cute. Adorable even. For a moment that lasted 3 seconds of lame sitcom fake laughter, he was very tempted to go and grab his phone to take a picture for later bribbing; but as he barely spotted the mobile on the kitchen table far away he felt too comfortable to even bother.

Glancing back at the sleeping mop of blond spikes Yuri let out a quiet, irritated sigh. Flynn had indeed been the one to insist on watching this damn movie, he recalled faintly, and now the guy had had the nerve to doze off. Still not finding the heart to wake him up though, he resigned to stretch far enough to get a hold of the remote control and turn that noisy TV off.

Silence settled into the dark living room. Yuri let a few heartbeats pass and proceeded to pull the blanket from the edge of their couch to spread it over the both of them. Once he had budged into a comfortable position he leaned his head on Flynn's, breathing in the sweet scent of his shampoo - now being 'lotus flower', apparently. Smiling tiredly, he made a mental note to tease the hell out of his lover's new choice as soon as he got the chance before letting the faint sound of Flynn's breathing soothe him to sleep.


End file.
